Harry Potter fairy tales
by tinglingsensation
Summary: Response to a challenge by Silver Monarch. These are fairy tales, rewritten Harry Potter style! contains yaoi and sexual content. Fist chapter: Cinderella, Harry/Draco


Note: This one is yaoi, Mrated plus lemon

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and the storyline of Cinderella also is someone else's

**Cinderella **

Once upon a time, there was a man. He was gentle, and rich, and he had a lovely wife. She was very beautiful, and they were happy with each other. She bore him a son, Harry. The little family was as happy as could be, and their lives seemed to be perfect.

But little Harry's mother became sick, and before a month had passed, she dies, leaving her small son, who was only five years old, and her loving husband to grieve. Little Harry didn't understand, but his father, who was overcome by the loss of his beloved wife, became ill as well. He followed his wife only two months later.

Harry, now an orphan, was taken care of by the sister of his mother, Petunia. Everyone thought her to be gentle and good natured, for she took the boy without complaint, but her true motives where not as pure. She needed a servant, but was too poor to afford a real one.

Harry's father had managed that all his money was to be given to Harry upon his eighteenth birthday or by marriage, as he knew of Petunia's nature. Petunia was furious about it, as was her husband, Vernon, but they couldn't change it.

Due to the fact that they could not get their grubby hands on the inheritance, they took it out on poor Harry. At the age of only five, he was made the servant, and had to sleep with the family chicken. He had to work all day, starting with lighting a fire as the first thing in the morning, to closing all the windows in the house as the last thing in the evening.

He had to scrub the floors, carry around huge stacks of dishes, wash the clothes, and feed the chicken. At first there was hardly a day he wouldn't break down at some point, or simply fail to do something.

But he learned quickly, that when he did something wrong, he would not get food, or Vernon would beat. Or they would allow their son, Dudley, to chase him around the house, beat him and push him down the stairs.

As Harry grew older, he became stronger, but as Petunia and Vernon wouldn't give him enough food, he was very slender. He would always have a haunted look on his face, and deep shades under his eyes, either from the lack of sleep or from being hit in the face.

But despite his bruises and his pale complexion, he became a beautiful boy. He had big, emerald eyes with dark lashes, ebony hair and red lips. His face was hidden behind glasses though, but if one took a closer look, one could see his real beauty.

He was very gentle, and always helpful, and all his neighbours liked him. They saw the way his relatives treated him, but they couldn't do anything, other than secretly giving him food or a silver coin sometimes.

All the animals in the garden liked him as well, because in the winter, when they couldn't find food, he would give them some of the food for the chicken, so they wouldn't die. He also let some of them sleep with him in the chicken coop, when it was really cold at night.

To pay it back to him, the animals helped him with his chores. If he had to collect the berries in the garden, the blackbirds would help him, when he had to harvest the carrots, the rabbits would help him. Petunia and Vernon didn't notice it, even though they wondered how it could be that his work was always done so quickly.

Word of Harry's gentleness and his bad situation spread among the animals of the kingdom, and also of his beauty, and sometimes birds from the palace of the king would come to see the beautiful boy. Harry treated them just as good as the other birds and he became friends with a raven of the king. The other birds wondered about that, because Severus, the raven, was usually extremely anti-social and unfriendly.

The raven was one of the favourites of the young prince, as he was a handsome bird and very wise.

One day in spring, when Harry was once again working in the garden, Severus flew by and settled onto the nearby fence.

"Harry," he croaked.

The boy looked up from his chore and smiled, recognizing his old friend. Harry was sixteen now, a beautiful boy, slender and pale, almost feminine looking.

"The prince is celebrating his seventeenth birthday tonight," Severus told the boy. Harry smiled sadly.

"You want me to come, don't you?"

Severus nodded, and was shocked to see tears well up in Harry's emerald eyes.

"What is it, young Harry?" he asked.

"My uncle and aunt would never allow me to go. Dudley has been bragging for days that he would go, and that I won't. I asked my aunt, but she said she didn't want me to disgrace her family. She gave me a chore for tonight. And I won't have finished it before tomorrow morning."

He hung his head, and two tears dropped to the ground. Severus watched him with pity.

"What is the chore, then?" he asked.

"I have to sort peas. My uncle bought two sacks, and I have to pick the bad ones out. I'll never finish it."

Severus looked at the boy, ad if birds could smile, he would have. He had an idea. Without a word, he spread his wings and flew away.

Harry watched him leave in despair. Even if he could go, he didn't have clothes for tonight, and Dudley would recognize him eventually, and then he wouldn't live much longer. Sighing sadly, Harry went back to his work.

Meanwhile, Severus was talking to the leader of the palace's pigeons. Having come to an agreement with him, he flew to a little hut on the borders of the huge parks surrounding the castle. Huge pumpkins were growing in it's garden, and two Unicorns stood nearby. They were talking to a huge man. Severus scooped down.

"Hagrid, I have something to ask of you." He began.

cccCccc

In the evening, Harry had to help Dudley dress and prepare for the ball. He wore a red suit, which made him look like a tomato, but Dudley thought he looked stunning. With tears in his eyes, Harry watched his relatives leave in their rented carriage, and turned to go to the kitchen, where he would spend the night sorting out the two sacks of peas.

When he entered the room though, he almost fainted. About twenty pigeons sat on the floor, the two sacks of peas lay open beside them. They were sorting them with their beads, the good ones they placed in a big bucket, the bad ones they ate.

When their leader saw Harry, he walked over to him.

"Go outside in the garden," he said. "There's a surprise waiting for you."

As if in trance, Harry walked outside. The first thing he saw, were two giant pumpkins, and two unicorns, next to them, stood a huge man with a beard. Suddenly, Severus landed on Harry's shoulder.

"I want you to go to that ball, Harry. Will you grant an old raven his wish?"

Harry nodded mutely. He still watched the huge man in the garden.

The man in question walked over to them, and suddenly, Harry saw he had massive wings. He had first thought they were his cloak.

"Good evening, lad. Old Sevy here asked me to do you a favour. He told me everything about you, and as I'm a good fairy, I'll help you." He rumbled.

Harry almost laughed._** This massive man was a fairy?**_

Then, Severus spoke again. "Harry, this is Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of all creatures in the palace and good fairy. Hagrid, do what I asked you to do."

Upon Severus' order, Hagrid swung a pink umbrella, aiming it at the pumpkins and the unicorns. There was a puff and a huge cloud of pink dust, and when it vanished, Harry saw a beautiful golden carriage standing in the garden, with the two unicorns in front of it.

Before he could say anything, Hagrid aimed his umbrella at Harry too, and a silver cloud appeared. Harry coughed. When he could see again, he realized he was wearing a long, green and silver dress. His old glasses were replaced with new, silver rimmed ones, and on his feet, were silver braided satin shoes.

Harry stared at Severus in shock. How could the raven do this to him? He wore woman's clothes, for Merlin's sake! Without a word, Severus nodded at Harry's left. Harry turned and saw a huge mirror.

He almost fainted, seeing his reflection. He looked every bit like a girl. His hair, usually messy, was now silky and smooth. His new glasses didn't hide his face anymore, and one could see his big, beautiful eyes. His lips shone slightly, and a faint pink hue coloured his cheeks.

_**If I had been a girl,**_ Harry thought; _**then I surely would have been beautiful.**_ He turned his gaze to Severus.

"Do you really want me to go like this?" he asked.

The bird nodded. "Like this, your relatives won't know who you are. You know what would happen if they noticed you."

Secretly, Severus hoped that someone else would notice Harry and save him. He already had an idea who that person could be...

Harry sighed and resigned to his fate. He knew Severus would never forgive him if he turned down this chance. He smiled at the raven.

"Thank you, Severus." He said, and got into the carriage.

He suddenly heard someone call his name. It was that fairy, Hagrid.

"The charm will wear off at midnight. Make sure you have left, then."

Harry nodded and sat back. He was nervous, and his hands trembled. If his relatives found out what he did, he would be dead. But he felt slightly rebellious, and he also trusted Severus and Hagrid. All he had to do was make sure nobody saw him at midnight.

cccCccc

When Harry stepped into the ball room, he was overwhelmed by its simple elegance. The colours were kept light and cool, with simple crystal lamps, light blue walls and ceiling, light green carpets and silver decorations all around. In the middle of the room, there was a small stage, and musicians were playing light songs. People were dancing around them.

Harry looked for the throne of the prince, but there was none. Instead, he realized that some people, especially men, were staring at him. Harry blushed and tried to hide behind some pompous women with red and orange dresses. But soon, one of the men found him, and asked him to dance.

Harry blushed, realizing he couldn't dance, but upon voicing his concerns, the man merely laughed and told him he would teach him. The man was very handsome, Harry noticed as he was lead to the middle of the room. He was tall, and slender, his hair was the colour of very light gold, just like the colour of sunrays first thing in the morning.

When the man stopped, and turned to face him, Harry's breath caught by the intensity of the other's gaze. His eyes were of a dark grey, with a silver rim around it. The other's hands were warm and soft, and Harry melted into his arms as he was pulled into the position for the dance.

They started to dance, and Harry was surprised how easy it was. The other's movements were elegant and deliberate, making it easy for Harry to copy them.

"You dance very well, lady." The other said.

Harry couldn't help but blush. "I have a very formidably teacher, I dare say." He responded without thinking.

The other man laughed, a light sound that made Harry feel warm inside. Never had he heard such a beautiful sound.

"I believe I never introduced myself." The other said suddenly. "I doubted it would be necessary, but you seem to be coming from far away. I am Prince Draco, son and Heir of High King Lucius."

Harry almost fainted. He had just danced with the prince, without noticing! Blushing, he wanted to sing to his knees, but the prince stopped him.

He pulled Harry close again, and continued dancing. "What's your name, fair lady?"

Harry felt panic wash over him; he couldn't possibly tell the other his true name!

"My name is Cinderella," he said, remembering the animals' nickname for him.

"What a beautiful name!" Prince Draco exclaimed. "And so highly unusual…"

Harry blushed and lowered his gaze. He had never received any compliments from anyone but the animals.

They danced all the time, mostly in silence. Prince Draco would just look at Harry with these beautiful grey eyes. At first, Harry blushed and looked away, but when the night went on, he would feel himself drawn to that gaze, and he would lock eyes with the prince.

"Oh!" Prince Draco's soft exclamation ripped Harry out of his reverie.

At his questioning gaze, the prince said "I was only surprised to find that the time has passed so quickly. It's almost midnight."

Harry froze. Almost midnight? But that meant…

"I have to leave!" he exclaimed. Without looking at the prince again, he turned and ran from the ball room. The prince, when he came out of his shock, followed close behind.

"Cinderella! Please wait!" the Prince shouted. Harry almost fell down the stairs in his hurry. He lost his glasses in the process, but he wouldn't stop and retrieve them. He had made his way into the forest, when the clock strung twelve. He felt the retransformation begin; the dress turned back to the old clothes it used to be, his shoes were gone once again, and his hair was back to its unruly state.

Harry slumped against a nearby tree, unable to stay upright. At this moment, he truly hated Severus. He had seen what he could have had, had things just turned out another way. He cried bitterly, realizing that he would never see the gentle prince again.

Still sobbing, he finally stood up and made his way back home. He didn't notice the raven watching him from a tree. Severus nodded to himself. Everything had been as should be, even if Harry was hurt for now. The plan was not yet complete…

At home, Harry saw that the peas were all sorted properly, and he silently thanked the pigeons. He slumped down on the floor next two the buckets full of peas. That was where the Dursleys found him several hours later, curled into a ball and sleeping.

cccCccc

Prince Draco walked down the stairs sadly. This beautiful lady was the first one that truly deserved his attention and adoration, and now she was gone. He stopped when he saw something glittering in the faint light from the castle. He looked down and saw Cinderella's glasses on the ground.

He picked them up and examined them. They were beautiful and silver-rimmed. _**The glasses of a true princess…**_ Making a decision, Prince Draco tucked the glasses securely into his shirt and made his way back to the castle.

He would find the owner of these glasses, no matter how much time it cost him. Maybe Severus would help him. The raven was wise after all.

cccCccc

"Severus!" Prince Draco stormed into his chambers, where the raven was already sitting on the window sill, watching the moon.

"Yes, my prince?"

"I need you to help me finding the owner of these glasses!" Prince Draco exclaimed, pulling the glasses from his shirt.

The raven chuckled inwardly. Everything went as planned.

"I'll do so first thing in the morning, my Prince. But now you have a room full of people waiting for you."

Draco nodded and made his way back to the ball room.

cccCccc

Two days later, Harry was currently scrubbing the kitchen floor; he heard the sounds of horses in the small courtyard in front of the house.

He stood up, and went to open the door. Petunia and Vernon weren't at home, and Dudley was taking a nap in the garden.

When he saw the men standing in the yard, he almost shut the door again. Prince Draco was there, along with some men from his guard.

"Good day," he said, stepping forward. Harry, already on the floor, didn't dare look up.

"Good day, Your Highness." He mumbled. "How can I help you?"

"Is your master at home?" the prince asked. Harry stood up, still looking to the floor. He bid the group in and quickly went to fetch Dudley.

When they stepped into the living room, Prince Draco spoke again.

"I'm looking for the owner of those glasses." He said. "I truly wish to find this person. Could you please put them on, so I can see if they belong to you?"

He held up the silver rimmed glasses. Harry gasped, and clapped his hand before his mouth. Draco held the glasses out to Dudley, even though he already knew that he wasn't the owner. Dudley tried to put them on, but his head was too big.

The glasses fell down, and they would have shattered on the floor, had Harry not grabbed them before. He held them out to Draco, but still didn't look at him. It was only them that the servant held a strange familiarity.

"Please," he said. "Try them on too."

Harry's breath caught, but he couldn't ignore an order from his prince. So he put the glasses on. They fit perfectly. Draco noticed it. He put a finger under Harry's chin and lifted it, so he could see the face hidden by the ebony hair.

He gasped when he looked at Harry's face. It was Cinderella! All other thought vanished from his head. It didn't matter that "Cinderella" was a boy, nor did he care that he was a mere servant.

Smiling broadly, he pulled Harry close. Overwhelmed by emotions, he kissed Harry. His followers clapped their hands; they were happy to see their prince so happily in love. They had always feared he would never find someone he really loved.

Harry gasped when Draco's lips met his. Overcome by emotions, he wrapped his arms around the prince's neck, pulling him close. Their kiss would have turned into a full blown snogging session, had not a loud thump interrupted them. They looked up, and found that Dudley had fainted from the shock.

cccCccc

Two weeks later, a grand wedding was held at the castle. Everyone was invited, even the animals. The party was held in the huge rose garden of the castle. The human guests were a bit shocked at the amount of animals present at the party, but soon, they were conversing happily with them. The Dursleys weren't invited; they were servants now. While Harry and Draco were celebrating their new marriage, they were scrubbing the dungeon floors.

Harry and Draco opened the party with a waltz, and all the guests were stunned by the elegance and love that had been portrayed in their dancing. Their faces seemed to radiate sunshine, and everyone was happy for them.

But when the sun had set, the two newly-weds stole away.

They retired to their new chambers, which were the biggest in the whole castle. King Lucius and Queen Narcissa had insisted on giving the chambers to the pair, and no protest that the couple made, ever swayed the King and Queen of change their minds.

The bedroom was beautifully decorated with candles and roses, but neither Harry nor Draco noticed it. They smiled at each other, caught in the upsweep in their own little world. They kissed tenderly, and Harry melted into Draco's embrace.

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, and he wished this moment would never end. Soon, their kiss turned more passionate, as they had been denied contact for two weeks prior to their marriage.

Sighing, Harry opened up to Draco, clinging to his neck as their kiss sent pleasurable tingles through his body. Draco slid his arms around Harry's waist, and pressed him flush against his body.

They moaned as their erections touched. Draco broke the kiss and stroke Harry's cheek lovingly, before lifting him up and carrying him to their huge marriage bed. He set him down gently, and crawled next to him.

Harry pulled him close once more, and their lips joined in another tender kiss. Draco's lips finally left Harry's, and he kissed his jaw, and then his neck. Harry sighed and caressed his lover's back, while Draco nibbled a line along his neck.

He bit down suddenly, and Harry moaned. Draco soothed the sore spot with his tongue and continued to worship every inch of Harry's tender skin.

Growling impatiently, Harry tugged on Draco's hair. As pleasurable as Draco's touches were right now, he wanted more. Draco chuckled and started unbuttoning Harry's shirt. They had married in formal suits, but had discarded the heavy jackets in their parlour already.

He kissed a trail down Harry's chest and latched onto the smaller boy's nipples. They hardened instantly under the attention, and Harry moaned throatily when Draco caressed one of them with his tongue. When its twin had got the same attention, he continued to lick a trail downwards.

He dipped his tongue inside his lover's navel, delighting in his surprised gasp. When he reached the waistband of Harry's trousers, he stopped and looked up at Harry. Harry was watching him with a flushed face, and his breath was coming in short pants.

Draco winked at the raven haired boy and opened his trousers. He slid them down inch by inch, caressing his lover's legs as he did so. He tossed the trousers aside. Then he looked up at Harry with a malicious smirk, and kissed his frail ankle. Slowly, he kissed and licked up his husband's legs, eliciting short gasps and moans from him.

When he reached his lover's thighs, he slid his hands up on the insides, effectively spreading Harry's legs a bit. Then he leant down and followed the path of his hands with his mouth. He could already smell his lover's arousal.

When he had reached the V of Harry's legs, he planted a peck on the head of Harry's flushed member. Harry squeaked in surprise. Then, Draco started licking and nibbling on the sensitive head, probing the slit and lapping up first droplets of pre-cum.

Harry started bucking his hips, but Draco stopped him easily with one hand. He dipped the fingers of his free hand inside the chalice of oil next to the bed and slid them past Harry's balls, down to the cleft of his arse. Harry tensed, and started to clench his butt cheeks. Draco, in order to distract his lover, took his weeping manhood into his mouth.

Harry relaxed instantly, and Draco started to caress his puckered opening. Harry sighed, and relaxed further, urging Draco to go on. Draco complied by slipping his finger into Harry's virgin hole.

He suckled on Harry's cock on the meantime, distracting him effectively from any discomfort he might feel. He pumped his finger in and out, and was delighted to find Harry pushing back on it. He crooked his finger, and knew that he had found what he had looked for, when Harry bucked helplessly and gasped in surprise.

Draco chuckled and started pushing in a second finger. The reaction was instantaneous: Harry moaned loudly and pushed back against it. Draco crooked his fingers, and scissored them a bit, and Harry moaned again.

Soon enough, he was begging for more, and Draco pushed a third finger inside. Harry moaned again.

"Draco…" he mumbled. "Draco…please!"

"Please what?" Draco teased.

"I…want you inside me…now!" Harry panted. He was writhing on the bed in pleasure, with Draco's fingers still inside him. Draco could have come from that picture alone. He withdrew his fingers, and slicked his manhood generously with the scented oil.

Harry pulled his knees to his chest, watching Draco with lust filled eyes. Draco grabbed hold of his lover's legs and spread them. Then he started to push inside his lover slowly. When he was fully sheeted inside him, he paused, allowing Harry to adjust.

The raven haired boy wrapped his legs around Draco's waist. After a short moment, he gave him the consent to move. Draco pulled back until only the tip of his member was inside Harry. Then he pushed back in, and Harry gripped his shoulders tightly.

Draco claimed his lips in a possessive kiss, and started thrusting into his slender lover. He shifted slightly so he would hit his lover's prostate with each thrust. Harry soon started responding to his thrusts.

Draco felt like he was in heaven. He was so much in love. It was a feeling he didn't even imagine before he had met Harry. When he noticed Harry's hand edging towards his member, he batted his hands away.

He started pumping the velvety hardness tenderly. Harry moaned, torn between the two sensations.

"I love you, Draco." He mumbled between moans.

"I love you too, kitten." Draco answered, panting.

He locked eyes with Harry and sped up his thrusts. He kissed Harry again, and then, Harry came. The sensations washed through him like a tidal wave, and he shouted Draco's name.

He clenched around Draco almost painfully, triggering Draco's own orgasm. He moaned loudly and held Harry close.

They hugged until they had both composed themselves. They disentangled carefully and sat up. Suddenly, there was aloud pang from outside.

They jumped up, donning their shirts in the way to the window. They opened the window shutters and what they saw made their breaths catch. Someone had started a firework, and beautiful flowers of light bloomed in the dark night's sky.

Taking each other's hand, they merrily watched the fireworks. From time to time, they would glance at each other, and when their gazes met, they would smile happily at each other.

cccCccc

Five years later, King Lucius and Queen Narcissa resigned from their places, making way for Draco and Harry.

King Harry and King Draco ruled their kingdom together, and were loved by their people. They lived happily ever after, in peace and in love with each other.

_The end_

**A/N: **Thanks to Silver monarch, who challenged me to write this with her. Other fairy tales Harry Potter style, written by her, may be found on her profile. I highly recommend them.

I hope you enjoyed reading it  If there's a fairy tale you want to see Harry Potter style, tell us!


End file.
